Falling From Grace
by Mushroom180
Summary: The Great Hall was alive with chatter. It was the first feast of the school year and Harry Potter had been absent from the Hogwarts Express. In fact, no one had heard from him all summer. THIS IS ON HOLD FOR UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME! SORRY! hides
1. Chapter The First

Read Authors Note at the end of the chapter. That were everything, including the disclaimer, will be in every chapter.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with chatter. It was the first feast of the school year and Harry Potter had been absent from the Hogwarts Express. In fact, no one had heard from him all summer. At the end of third year, he had disappeared from he train station with his aunt, uncle and cousin. A month after, Hedwig turned up at Ron Weasely's house covered in blood and nearly starved to death. In her claw, she clutched a corner of what had once been a piece of paper. On it, it said in elegant script, Messer's Moony. That was all.

Upon seeing the paper, Ron had gasped and turned whiter then a sheet and the twins looks deeply worried. That summer, all of the letter that had been sent to number four, Privet Drive, had been returned, unopened and the owls looked deeply harassed. To say Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friends, were worried, would be like saying Voldemort wanted Harry dead.

The letters they sent to Headmaster Dumbledore and been replied with reassurances that Harry was fine and had been ordered not to accept any mail from anyone. Ron and Hermione remained unsure of the truth, but stopped sending letters to Harry and took care of Hedwig. Dumbledore said that Harry would arrive safe and unharmed to Kings cross on time to board the train. Hermione and Ron stopped worrying. They knew that Dumbledore would never let anything happen to Harry.

September came. They waited at Kings cross for nearly an hour before being told by the conductor that they had to leave or they would be left behind. Harry had not shown up. With heavy hearts, they boarded the train without their best friend, more worried then ever. Throughout the ride, they thought of things that might have happened, and assumed that Dumbledore had decided that riding the train to school was unsafe for Harry and had picked him up from Privet Drive himself and brought him to Hogwarts early. They were dismayed to find, upon their arrival, that Harry was not there, waiting for them with a smile on his face and an umbrella to keep them dry from the rain.

In the Great Hall, Harry's absence was the biggest topic of discussion. There were rumors of what had happened to the boy. Dumbledore had sent him off to privet training, that he had been withdrawn from the school. The whispers continued through the Sorting and into the feast. Finally, when everyone had eaten and their plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood and held his hand up for attention. Everyone went silent, looking up at, waiting for him to tell them the secret.

Mere seconds before he opened his mouth, there was a loud boom in the space before the head table, and all the air whooshed to one place, then back out as if forced there by an invisible force. Then, out of thin air, into the place cleared by the air, Harry Potter dropped to the floor in an undignified, filthy heap. He heaved himself to his feet and stood, staring at Dumbledore. No one knew what to think. This was not the happy young boy they had seen leaving the train station last year.

The person standing in front of them looked as if he'd spent his entire life in Azkaban. He was filthy. The clothing he was wearing was ripped and covered in mud and other unsavory things. The short, messy black hair they were used to was now past his shoulders, hanging in lank, greasy piece around him. Anyone that could see his face could tell he had been starved. The once full face had lost all fat. The skin clung to the bone in his face as if afraid that it would fall off if he moved to fast. What everyone noticed the most were his eyes. Once vibrant, lively emerald green eyes were now a dull, lifeless bloody red.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before standing from their spots at the Gryfindor table and flinging themselves in the direction of Harry. They were almost there before the hit a force field that felt as if it was made of steel. Ron hit it harder then Hermione did and fell flat on his arse. Harry turned around and glanced over them coldly, no recognition in his eyes before turning around and staring at Dumbledore again.

"I demand a resorting and an escort to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies and some clothing. If you do not grant me these things, I will leave." Harry's voice was harsh and raspy. Dumbledore looked shocked and opened his mouth; his expression showing his was going to say no. "I've read all of the rules, Dumbledore. A student third year and up can request a resorting if he or she is unsatisfied with the house he or she is in. I, currently, am unsatisfied with the school I am in, but with settle with a resorting. What do you say, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked horrified. He glanced at the teachers around him for support, but all of them looked either stupefied or terrified. He gulped once before looking back at his once Golden Boy then nodding once. Professor McGonagall quickly brought out the Sorting hat again. Harry, sneering slightly, grabbed from atop the stool and shoved it on without sitting down. The entire hall waited in silence, everyone staring at the emaciated form of Harry Potter wearing the over large hat, as it made its decision once again. Harry made one rude gesture with his hands as they waited. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of people wishing for the Boy-Who-Lived to be in their house the hat opened its mouth. The word that followed would be the talk of the school for the rest of the year.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Whispers rippled through the hall like the surface of a pond that had a stone dropped into it, the center being Harry Potter. Harry took off the hat, dropped it on the stool with a look of disgust before gliding over to the Slytherin table and glaring at the people that sat closest to the door of the hall. They quickly got the message and scooted down, leaving their new addition with several seats around him empty. He waved his hand and a small, terrified looking house elf appeared before him. He ordered something and the house elf disappeared with a small pop, only to appear moments later with a large goblet of…something and a small plate of crackers.

In this time, no one looked at Ron Weasely, who looked at though he was about to explode. He stood up, glaring darkly at his ex-best friend and bellowed like a drunken Wilde Beast, storming furiously in Harry's direction, all the while shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs.

"YOU FILTHLY, NO GOOD, PIECE OF SCUM! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN HOUSE JUST LIKE THAT? AND FOR SLYTHERIN? I KNEW IT, I KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME WE HUNG OUT THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FILTH! I SLEPT IN THE BED NEXT TO YOU FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS, SHARED MY FAMILY WITH YOU, HELL, I EVEN THOUGH OF SETTING YOU UP WITH MY LITTLE SISTER! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU THINK OF TRYING TO KILL ME, OR MY FAMILY! HOW OFTEN HAVE TO ATTAKCS BY YOU-KNOW-HOW JUST BEEN SET UP TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE THE GOOD GUY!" Ron stopped suddenly, two yards from Harry, who was sitting in his seat; quietly drink from his goblet and eating his crackers. He grabbed at his throat and gasped, obviously trying to yell at Harry some more. Harry turned around in his seat and glared coldly at the boy trying desperately to scream some more.

"Weasely, do you know what the Dursley's did to me this summer? Or did Dumbledore even tell you two? I bet he didn't. I bet he told that I was safe and happy at my relatives' house, unable to receive mail because he didn't want me or you to get hurt. Well, I wasn't. I wasn't even at the Dursley's for most of the summer. After a week, they took me to some man and told him I was unruly, that they never wanted to see me again, that I had threatened their precious son. You know what that man did to me? He sold me. He sold me as a slave. I spent most of my summer in the dungeon of some fat rich man who got his jollies from buggering small boys until they couldn't move anymore.

"After about a month, I escaped from his…his house. He lived in the middle of nowhere, so I ran into to forest surrounding his house and a vampire attacked me. Do you know what happens next? Anybody?" He looked around with a malicious gleam in his red eyes. No one dared to say anything. "I was turned. The vampire, my Sire, drank all of my blood then gave me some of his. After I passed out, he took me to his 'family' and we slept. I spent the rest of the summer with them.

"Since it was day when the Train leaves the station I couldn't leave the safety of our nest because I'm not old enough to withstand sunlight. I had to apperate here after darkness fell." He sent a murderous look at Dumbledore before his eyes fell on Severus Snape, who looked…shocked and then on Draco Malfoy who looked…. well, like Malfoy. "Malfoy, would you please escort me to the common room, I'm feeling tired."

"Yea Potter, I'll take you. Though I don't know the password." Malfoy looked up at Snape and Snape nodded, getting up and sweeping over to Harry, getting there just as Draco joined him at the entrance. They left the Great Hall in silence. Ron, who was still trying to talk, was stopped by s sound from Dumbledore. Everyone look up at him and realized he was crying, large, salty tears streaming down his face and into his beard. A look of unimaginable sorrow was in his eyes. McGonagall stood and told everyone they were dismissed and that classes would start as usual tomorrow.

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowlings. I will only post this once, unless there's something that I've taken from a future book, and then I will mark it and tell you in a disclaimer at the end of the chapter.

Warning: Vampire sex, slash, HP/DM, HP/SS and some weird combos of the two. Angst. Vampirism. Incest. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. There will be no definite pairings till later chapters.

Sirius Black is NOT dead, nor will he die. He will play a major part in this, though I'm not quite sure how he will yet. I love Sirius with all my rotten, crooked soul, so if you don't like him then don't read this. Remus Lupin will also play a big part in this.

As far as I'm concerned, if I don't acknowledge it in this story, it doesn't exist. The events in OoTP did NOT happen. Nor will the events in HBP happen. If you have any questions, or comments, please leave a review. Also, I'm in desperate need of a beta, so if there's anyone willing to volunteer to put up with me, I'll gladly accept any help you can offer.


	2. Chapter The Second

Harry found himself lucky that Snape and Draco followed him out of the Hall. A few steps down the corridor, he stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for Snape's strong arms around his middle and Draco's hand on his arm. Growling slightly, he pushed Snape away and continued down the hall, only to be stopped again by Draco's voice.

"How is it that me and Snape can touch you when Weasel and the Mudblood cant even come within 10 ft. of you?" His voice was cool as always, but when Harry looked into his eyes, there was a glint that meant he was truly curious. Harry looked at Snape.

"Is there a place we can go to have this conversation? I don't trust the Slytherin Common room further then I can throw it and anyone can listen in here."

He glanced back at Snape and Draco with a raised eyebrow before Snape nodded and took off down to the dungeons. Draco glanced at Harry, thinking it might be too much for the boy…no, the man to go down into the dungeons again after his summer, but Harry showed no sign of this, in fact his face was completely clear of any emotion. After a few minutes they came to a portrait of tall, slim black haired man who bore remarkable resemblance to Snape. He had the same dark, intense eyes and facial structure but his nose was smaller, pointed, and more dainty. Snape leaned close to the painting and whispered his password. The man looked down at the three and nodded once before the picture swung forward, revealing Severus Snape's most private sanctuary. His personal rooms.

Harry and Draco stepped inside, looking around. The rooms were tasteful, and dark. Instead of the expected green and silver scheme, the room was covered in soft, earth tones with a hint silver adding to it. There was a large, roaring fireplace centered on the wall across from the door with an over stuffed chair in front of it. Around it were two matching chairs and a coffee table of a dark, chocolaty wood. Behind the seating area was a small table, in the same wood as the coffee table, with enough seats for three. In the corner directly to the right of the door was a desk, covered, already, in rolls or parchment and several bottle of ink, a thick book and one, silvery white quill. Overfilled bookshelves lined the visible walls, but very few of the books seemed to be potions manuals. The walls were painted a dark, almost black, brown. Instead of stone, the floor was covered in thick, soft, black carpeting. Upon looking at it, Draco wanted immediately take off his shoes and sink his toes into the carpeting. A movement to the right of him caught his attention and he watched as Potter made his way unsteadily over to the table and sank into a chair, resting his forehead against the table and closing his eyes.

Draco saw his godfather eyebrows crease and wondered what was going on. Severus obviously knew more then he did and was worried about something concerning Potter. Draco looked around again before taking a seat next to Potter, while looking at his godfather as he walked around his rooms, gathering a goblet, a vial full of dull red potion a book and a small, silvery bell. After taking off his teaching robes and draping them across the back of his desk chair, he sat down in the last seat at the table and glared at Potter, though it held none of its usual hate.

"How long had it been since you've any decent blood, Potter?" Snape uncorked the vial and poured the contents into the goblet then set it down in front of the young man he used to despise. Potter raised his head, looking as if it was the most tiring thing he had ever done, grabbed to goblet and drained it before setting it down and looking at Snape.

"About two weeks. We couldn't catch any new muggles and all the ones in the coven were already claimed." Here he sneered. "No one was willing to share precious blood, even if it was with the Boy-Who-Lived or a starving fledgling." Snape made an impatient noise and frowned, looking at Draco. His frown deepened as he looked back at Harry. After a few moments of silence, he seemed to have come to a decision. He started to unbutton the wrists of his soft white shirt and he scooted his chair closer to Harry's. Holding his unblemished wrist out in front of the boys face his gave an order.

"Drink." The look and Harry's face was one of shock then fear.

"Sir, I couldn't, not from a Elder such as…" He was cut off by Snape's growl then carefully took the wrist in his hand and, with one last scared look at Severus' face, opened his mouth, extended his fangs and slid them into the vein in Snape's (1) wrist. Draco's startled gasp was cut off by a venomous look from Severus and soft moan from Harry. Draco looked over at Harry and was startled by what he saw. Harry had wrapped one pale, long fingered hand around Severus' wrist; the other was tangled Severus' shirt. The look in Harry's face was one of pure bliss. Draco could see Harry's throat working and the glazed look in Severus' eyes, which cleared in a few seconds. Severus' put his other hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned closer to him.

"Harry, childe, let go. You can't drain me. If you take too much, you'll get sick." His voice was soothing and low. Harry's eyes slowly slide open, his throat stopped working at he pulled back from Severus' wrist, licking gently at the puncture marks left behind then pulled back altogether. Severus' moved his hand to the top of Harry's head and a look of distaste crossed his features. "You need a shower and sleep childe. Come on." He got up and led Harry to a door nearly hidden by one of the bookshelves, pushing it open and gently steering Harry inside. "There's a pair of pajama's in the cupboard, feel free to use them. There are towels in here as well. Take as long as you wish to, I'll be waiting out here for you." Harry looked at him for several seconds before nodding and closing the door behind him.

Once the door closed, Severus' seemed to sag with weariness. Draco, seeing his godfather was about to fall over, quickly got up and steered him over to the couch.

"Severus, what just happened? Why did Harry react like that when you told him to drink from you? Why could we touch him and not his…friends? What's going on?" Draco looked almost worried. The questions spilled out before he could even consider the answers. Severus looked at Draco out of he corner of his eye before closing them and leaning his head back on the couch.

"Draco, come back tomorrow after classes. Harry and I both need rest and neither of us is in any shape to answer questions. You will tell no one what you saw tonight, ever. Do you understand?" Draco nodded and stood up. He was reluctant to leave. Neither of the men looked to be in the best shape, but he trusted his godfather's word. He bid Severus a brief good night before sweeping out of the room to his own rooms. That night, he had trouble falling asleep, every time he closed his eyes, he saw the look of pure ecstasy on Potters face and it brought other, unwanted, images to mind.

* * *

(1) From this point on, Severus will be Severus unless they are in class or one of the other students are talking to him.

To my reviewers, even though there are only two of them

**Julia Nelson**- Thank you so much. I will be sure to email you should the need arise. Your kind words mean a lot to me. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated, in part, to you because you are my first ever reviewer on Thank you again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **Sliver of Melody**- This chapter is dedicated to you as well, for you are my second reviewer. Thank you. I'm so glad you enjoyed the first and I hope the second as even more satisfactory. Thank you. **To everyone else**- I kind of got nowhere in this chapter. Its 2:53 in the morning though, what do you expect. I'm sure I'm going to read over this later today and go "WTF was I THINKING?" Please, feel free to point out any errors I might have made.

Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter The Third

Classes for Draco then next day were nearly unbearable. Harry was in none of the classes he was supposed to be in. Ron and the other Gryffindors looked furious at the merest mention of Harry and in potions Severus looked exhausted and lashed out more then ever at the Gryffindors. Luckily for Draco, potions was his last class for the day. He stayed behind after class, telling his friends that he'd see them after dinner at the latest. After he'd clean his area up and packed away all his books and other materials, Severus motioned for him to follow on the way to his rooms.

When they arrived, he was surprised to see Harry sitting at the table in a set of black cotton pajamas with his hair pulled away from his face reading a book. He looked miles better then he had last night. His skin had filled out so he didn't look as skeletal and there was slight glow to his previously empty eyes. Harry glanced up at Severus' and Draco's arrival then closed his book when he saw who it was.

"I suppose you both want more answers?" Harry's voice wasn't raspy as it had been last night. It had taken on a smoother, more seductive quality. Draco glanced up at Severus before nodding quickly and sitting down next to Harry. Severus smirked slightly and called on a house elf with the small ball still sitting innocently at the table.

"I need two goblets of blood and a teapot of Draco's favourite tea. Immediately." After the house elf disappeared, Severus took off his robed and draped them over the back of his desk chair and unbuttoned the top few buttons in his shirt before joining Harry and Draco at the table. After the house elf delivered their tray which contained not only the twos goblets, but three teacups, a plate of grapes, apple slices, an orange and another plate of crackers. Harry immediately took a goblet and several of the crackers. Severus smiled slightly, taking his own goblet and waiting for Draco to get his tea and some fruit. After this, both Severus and Harry looked at Draco, knowing he had the most questions.

"Why can we touch you and not the Gryffindorks? Why did you not want to drink from Severus? How did you apperate in here?" He closed his mouth with a small blush, realizing he'd almost gone on a full-blown rant.

"You and Severus can touch me because the shield I set up are keyed to allow non-humans only near me. The further the way they are from my body, the less safe I'm feeling in my environment. I apperated in here because the wards are set to only keep anyone with any human blood out. I am a vampire, just because I feed off of humans, does not mean I have any human blood. I'll let Severus answer your other question, since it's not my place to tell." Severus shot him a dark look then smirked slightly.

"I was born a vampire. Harry was turned into one. I, automatically, have more power over any turned vampire, even if they are older then me. To be aloud to drink from a pure vampire such as myself is considered a great honor. Pure vampires are a lot like humans. Our hearts still pump, but our blood is thinker with more nutrients. We still need blood to survive but can stomach human food. I will live forever, but can be killed by being beheaded. Crosses, garlic and any other myths like that are complete nonsense. I have a book on vampires that you can read later Draco, it goes into detail about turned and pure vampires."

Draco glanced from Severus to Harry several time, digesting the information they had just told him. He knew he was going to have to tell Harry why he could get through his shield, but had a sneaking suspicion that both of them already knew. Harry leaned forward, a smirk on his face.

"Now Draco, why can you get through my shielding?"

"I am an elf. There is a glamour on my ear to hide the fact from the world at large."

Harry's face lit up immediately and he bit his lip. "Can I see them? Please?" Draco looked Harry up and down, knowing full well that Harry would never tell anyone his secret. He nodded once and waved his hand over his ears. Harry gasped softly, reaching out hand a pausing about and inch from the tip of Draco's ear, looking at him for permission. Draco nodded once and Harry softly trailed the tips of his fingers over Draco's ear. Draco shuddered slightly, letting out a soft moan at the touch. Seeing this, Harry pulled his hand back quickly, looking at Draco worriedly.

"It's ok, Potter. I didn't hurt. Elves ears are an extreme erogenous zone. It been a while since anyone has touched mine." Harry turned a soft pink and nodded. Severus, seeing his godson working his charm, chuckled deep in his chest.

"Boys, the Headmaster has given me permission to take you both to Diagon alley and some of Muggle London, if you wish to go today." Both the boys looked at each other, grinned and nodded. "Good. Now, since Harry's clothing is useless, Draco will you go get one of your robes and a set of clothing that will fit Harry? Good, now hurry up, we need to leave soon." Draco got up and dashed out of Severus' rooms. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the afternoon would hold.

* * *

Ok, yea, I know, all of the chapters end with people leaving the room. Big deal.

To my lovely reviewers.

**Sliver of Melody**- Did you enjoy the explanation? I certainly hope so. **Sandra D**- I hate it when Harry is too happy. I like tortured, sexy Harry better then happy non-sexy Harry. I'm glad you told about what you kind of want from the story. It gave me some ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other two. **Sassygirl**- I'm glad you like my story. I hope this chapter is as good as the other two. **Kizuna**- well, now you know what Severus is. Thanks for reviewing. **Iamwednesday13**- I don't like cookies, but here's another chapter anyways. Hope you enjoyed. **Well**- In this story, childe is referring to a fledgling vampire, such as Harry. Thanks for pointing it anyways. **Inyuasha0001**-Thank you! I'm glad you love my story. I hope this chapter was satisfactory as well. Thank you.

Ok, so in my story, Severus always acts like an ass because of stinky Voldemort. Who wont be so stinky anymore. So yea. I know he's like, way OOC, but I'm writing him the way I see him, so :P. TTFN!


	4. Chapter The Fourth

If Draco hadn't been trained as a Slytherin, he would have run from Severus' and his rooms in his rush to leave, but he didn't. He only walked quickly and threw dark glares at anyone who dared to stand in his way. He didn't notice that most of the people standing in his way were gaping at something, mainly his ears. Draco though only of getting some clothes for Harry and getting out of this place for a while. He couldn't wait to see Harry, _No, Potter you dolt. His name is Potter. _He couldn't wait to see Potter in some proper clothing instead of the rags he'd worn the past three years.

Internally, Draco was having a battle with himself. He liked this new Ha-**Potter**, but didn't know what to do about it. His father had beaten it into him that after Potter had said no to him he was never to associate with the other boy. But now that Potter had that aura of darkness around him, he was irresistible. Draco didn't know where Potter's stand in the war was now. After the few looks he'd thrown at Dumbledore, Draco new he wasn't exactly for the Light anymore, but he doubted the man would join the killer of his parents willingly.

After getting a robe and some clothing that had grown to small for him, he made his way back to Severus' chambers. He knew that Har-**_Potter _**had some sort of interest for him, but he didn't know how deep it went. He was broken out of his thought buy a voice to his left.

"Um…Draco?" He whirled and saw Blaise Zambini (1) looked at him as if he had no idea who Draco was.

"What?" Draco snapped out. He was in a rush he hadn't the time to stop and chat.

"Draco…what happened to your ears?"

Draco, even under the best of circumstances, could not have covered to look of horror that crossed his face. He'd forgotten to cover his ears before he'd left Severus' rooms. Oh god, everyone knew.

"Nothing Zambini." He swept away. Damn Potter. Making him forget to cover his ears.

* * *

**Severus' Rooms**

Down in Severus' rooms, Harry was having trouble not laughing. He knew that Draco had forgotten to put the glamour back up, and hadn't had the time to tell him before he'd left the room. Draco was going to angry with him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Glancing over at Severus, he changed his train of though. The man sitting in front of him was an enigma. Drinking his blood had been the single most pleasurable thing that had happened to Harry since he'd been turned. Secretly, he hoped Severus would let it happen again. His blood was thick and rich.

At the end of last year, he'd hated Severus. Hated him because he'd ruined any chance Harry had of freeing his beloved godfather, Sirius. Harry knew that if it hadn't been for Snape, if it hadn't been for the full moon, Sirius would be free. But now, seeing him so comfortable was changing Harry's opinions of the man. He realized that the slimy git Snape and Severus were two different people. Snape was an act, put on purely for the Dark lord. Harry was sure that once he put his plan into action, Severus wouldn't need to be Snape all of the time.

He could feel Severus' eyes on him, burning a path down his body. Glancing over he smirked.

"Like what you see?" He leaned back against his chair, stretching out slightly. Seeing the hunger in Severus' eyes, he smirked, trailing a hand down his chest. Severus' leaned closer, then cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"Don't do this to yourself childe. Wait until you are ready." He pulled back, going back examining the book he held in his hands. Harry had known it wouldn't have worked. He had wanted to see how Severus reacted. A knock on the painting to Severus' rooms interrupted his thoughts. Draco was back, and with clothing. He got, placed a grin on his face and sauntered over to the painting and pulled it open. Draco growled darkly at him and pushed past, dumping a small pile of cloths on the table before turning around and glaring at Harry.

"You could have told me that I forgot to put the glamour's back up. But NO! You just let me saunter out of here with my ears showing and everything. Now everyone knows Potter." Harry just smirked and walked over to Draco, reaching up and trailing his fingers over the tip of his ear again.

"Why is it so bad if everyone knows? You look so cute with them." Harry made sure to put on his best innocent face as he said this. Draco did not look 'cute' with his Elvin ears, he was downright sexy. Put it wouldn't do to tell Draco that, yet.

Severus cleared his throat and stood up. "Harry, go put these clothes on, then we'll leave. The Headmaster doesn't want us gone for very long." Harry flushed a soft pink and nodded, grabbing the clothes off the able and rushing to put them on in the bathroom. After about 10 minutes, they all left through Severus' fireplace on the way to Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron. After both Harry and Draco falling on Severus when coming out of the fireplace, they left to get all of Harry's school supplies, along with some extra books and such. Harry also needed a new wand, considering all of his things, including his fathers invisibility cloak, map and the photo album of his parents, had been burned by the Dursley's before they took him to that man.

After an hour in Diagon alley, Severus shrunk all of their bags and took them into Muggle London. There Draco proceeded to try and make Harry poor by buying an entirely new wardrobe. One that fit his new, darker personality. Harry ended up with mostly black, dark greens and blood reds as the colours of his wardrobe. Draco also picked out a few pieces that had either silver or gray on them as accents. All in all, Harry now looked like a deadly little Goth boy.

After several hours, all three flooed back to Severus' rooms so that Draco could take Harry to their shared room to get unpacked and settled in. They told Severus that instead of skipping dinner, Harry was going to get dressed and they would meet him outside the Great Hall in 15 minutes. Harry chose a form-fitting robe that looked a lot like Severus' teaching robe. Under that he wore a pair of black, skintight jeans and a dark green silk nearly skintight button up shirt. Draco did his hair in a fishtail and with that they swept out of the room, on their way to dinner.

* * *

**Great Hall, Dinner**

Albus Dumbledore did not know if he was going to see Harry that night at dinner. Somewhere, he wished he would not. Harry was his biggest failure. Not that the boy had turned out rotten or anything, but Albus knew that if he had listened to Minerva all those years ago, Harry would not be what he was today. He knew now that he should checked on Harry the second the wards had alerted him that the boy had not returned with the Dursley's after the trip they had taken. Above all, Albus knew he had failed the boy and his parents. He was surprised when the doors to the hall burst open and there stood Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, side by side. Harry looked darker then he had the night before. Behind the two boys was Severus Snape. Albus sighed. There was no way he could help the boy now. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see Ron Weasely standing, a look of furry on his beet red face.

Harry could tell right away that Ron was mad. He looked at him coolly before gliding over to a seat at the head of Slytherin table, Draco trailing along behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus walk up to his seat at the Head Table. He smirked, waiting for the redheaded beet like boy standing at the Gryffindork table to explode at him. Ron stomped his way over to the Slytherin table and glared at Harry, who had decided to ignore him until further noticed. When he spoke, his voice was deathly quite and everyone could hear him. The hall had gone silent upon Harry's arrival.

"What are you doing here, _Potter_? Your kind aren't wanted here, filthy scum."

Harry continued grabbing small things from the plates around him. Ron grabbed his hand as he reached for his goblet and twisted it in the wrong direction.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Harry looked at Ron his eyes ice cold. Suddenly he was behind Ron, the redheads head tipped to the side with Harry fingers tangled in his hair, the vampires fangs unsheathed enough to touch Ron's neck.

"You know what, Weasel, as a fledgling vampire, I can suck anyone's blood in here at any time for the next year. I need to blood more then you. After a year though, I have to find a donor so I can continue to go to school. Even after that though, any unprovoked or racist attacks on me, I can punish any way I choose to. So, Weasel, unless you want to find yourself on the wrong end of my fangs, I recommend you back off. Do you understand?" Harry could feel the terror coming off of Ron. He had made his point. Harry let Ron go, pushed him hard so he fell to the ground and stormed out of the Great Hall with one last dirty look over his shoulder at Dumbledore.

* * *

Thank you all SO much. 

To my lovely reviewers.

**Sliver of Melody**- I'm glad you liked the explanation; it took me forever to come up with. Here's the next chap, I hope you enjoyed. **Vampire-child-of-the-ligh- **Thank you SO much for your review. **Solitary poison**- Thank you, a lot. **Texasjeanette**- I **_really_** don't like Ron. At all, ever. I don't like the Gryffindorks either and Ron is being a stupid arse and telling them all that Harry is a Death Eater and such. The only Gryffindor that I like is Hermione if she written the right way. She might show up in the story if I can get her the way I like her. Thanks for your review; I hope that answers your question. **Evil Elvin Pirates**- Thanks, here you go. **Napoleon**- Thank you for pointing that out. It is supposed to be godson, not grandson. **Iamwednesday13**- Pocky. Give me pocky, and I will give you another chapter. **Cameron**- Thank you, a lot. I hope you liked this.

To everyone else, please reveiw. I like them and doubt I would update so much with out them. Thank you all so much.


	5. Chapter The Fifth

AN: I've made some changes, but not many that are noticable. If you want to see if you can find them, I'll give you cookies. There should be 2 in the first chapter, and 1 in the others. Have fun!

* * *

In the confusion that Harry's statement left, no one noticed the two red-headed twins get up from their spot at the Gryffindor table and leave the hall after Harry. Fred and George Weasely had always known their little brother would turn on Harry the second he stepped out of the image Ron had in his head for the Boy-Who-Lived. Luckily for them, they didn't view Harry in the same light. Upon finding out Harry's "Secret" they though they should tell him a few of their own. He'd always been kind to them. Luckily for them, Harry wasn't far from the Great Hall. 

"Harry! Harry, wait up."

"We need to talk to you."

"Its important."

Harry turned to look at them, his face carefully expressionless. "How do I know you aren't going to tell me how filthy I am or that 'my kind' isn't wanted here?"

"Because, we're not as-"

"Stupid as our little brother."

Looking them up and down, Harry nodded and led them into and unused classroom down the hall. Letting them in first, then following and closing the door behind him he lent up against the wall and watched them, waiting.

"You see Harry, we're not what-"

"Or who you think we are."

"Really." Here Harry raised an eyebrow. "You certainly smell the same as before. How are you any different then you were before?"

"Harry, you might want to sit down-"

"For this. Its very shocking." George nodded solemnly, but Harry could see the mirth in his eyes and didn't sit. After a few seconds, the twins stepped closer together. Fred wrapped his arm around George and they curled closer together, George's hand possessively on Fred's hip and his head resting on his twins shoulder.

"Harry, our relationship goes beyond-"

"That of siblings. We're together. Have-"

"Been since our third year. But there's-"

"Something else too. We're-"

"Death Eaters." They finished together.

"Or at least we will be."

Harry pushed off from the wall and stepped over to the twins, a smirk on his face.

"So, you're telling me that you're … together." Here he paused, running his hand down Fred's chest, looking into his eyes. "And that you're soon to be Death Eaters? Right" He carefully tweaked a nipple, noticing that both twins breath had sped up slightly. "What are you willing to offer in order for me to keep your secrets? Hmmm?" Carefully he trailed he fingers over the vein in Fred neck, glancing at George.

"Our blood." They said breathlessly in unison.

"Oh, really?" Harry purred, ghosting his breath over Fred neck.

"Yea."

"Well, then I don't mind if I do." Harry leaned forward, and carefully licked Fred neck, over the large vein. At the same time, he pulled Fred's head to the side, giving himself more room. After a few licked, he stared sucking gently on the area, rubbing his body slightly against Fred's front. He pulled back a few second later. "Are you ready?" At Fred's quick nod he grinned darkly and gently sunk his fangs into the tender skin of the twins neck. Fred's eyes flew open and a gasp escaped him. He knew he would feel it, but he'd never imagined it feel so damned good.

"Oh…Oh Merlin. Harry." He grasped at Harry's shoulders, letting his eye drop closed. After a few minutes, it was clear Harry was holding him up. Harry quickly pulled away and licked the wounds closed before all but throwing Fred at his twin.

"Leave, now."

"But Harry-"

"If you don't leave now, mortal, I will kill you and your twin. Leave. I will collect your blood debt later."

George pulled his twin closer before leaving the room. Harry slumped against a corner, his eyes closed and his breathing labored. After a few minutes, the door burst open and in the doorway stood Severus and Draco, the latter looking more worried then he should have. Harry opened his eyes and closed then, looking exhausted.

"I drank too much. I almost killed him. You need to get away from me. Lock me up. It's bad. All bad. Get away…"Harry trailed off into frantic mutters, his breath coming in short painful gasps and he started rocking back and forth. Draco noticed his hand was trembling when he brought it up to cover his eyes. He looked to Severus, knowing that if he tried to do anything, he would only make it worse. Severus frowned again before sweeping over to Harry and gathering him in his arms. Immediately, Harry stared to struggle.

"No! No! Let me go. No. I'm bad. It's bad. Make it stop. No. No. Please no. Stop." Loud, hiccupping sobs broke through his talking. Harry curled against Severus and hid his face in the crook of the older mans neck. Severus sat in a chair and pulled Harry close, running his hands through the boys' hair and murmuring softly into his ear. After 15 minutes, Harry calmed down and fell asleep, still clutching Severus' robes.

After Severus got Harry into bed he and Draco sat warily on the couch. Severus was waiting for Draco to start talking first knowing the boy had many questions.

"Severus, what…. what just happened? Why did he break down like that?"

"Harry was going into Bloodlust. The break down had something to do with whatever happened this summer." He knew that wouldn't be enough to answer the boys' questions, but hoped it was.

"Bloodlust? How does that connect with drinking too much?"

"When fledgling vampires drink to much at once, they go into Bloodlust. This…temporary madness causes them to drink anything around them. Be it friend or enemy. Once a vampire goes into Bloodlust, the only way to stop it is to lock them up for a few days without any blood or contact from anyone." Severus sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "I think Harry is lying about his summer. I know his was turned, but I'm not sure that the rest of it is entirely truthful."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something about his story that doesn't add up at all Draco. "

Draco glanced up at the clock and winced. He had a bunch of homework he needed to do before he could go to bed.

"I need to go, will you both be alright tonight?" Severus nodded without opening his eyes. "Ok, then I'm going to go to bed. Make sure that Harry is in his classes tomorrow Severus, it'll too boring without him." Severus chuckled slight and nodded his head again. Without glancing back, Draco left the room to go to the Slytherin dorms. He needed something to take his mind off Harry for the time being.

* * *

OK, so I'm not going to be updating as often. In return though, my chapters are going to get longer. I would really like to get your opinion on where you want me to go from here. I have several; ideas, but would like your opinion.

(A) Continue on the way I am and squash a week into one chapter and go into detail about important events until I get to the Triwizard Tournament.

(B) Leave out the Tournament and find some other way to meet Voldemort.

(C) Something you want to happen.

So yea.

**Sliver of Melody**-I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks. **Iamwednesday13**-You don't know what pocky is? Horrible. You've been deprived. **SolitaryPoison**- No, not the whole school. I just don't like Ron at all. **Jbcna- **Thanks. **Tammy C.-** Thanks. **Volume- **Did you like? Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter The Sixth

IMPORTANT: Ok, so, I've taken down my on hold message and am replacing it with this new chapter. I've decided to go on without my book, but I need someone who owns a copy of HP and TGOF to type up all of the chapters that has anything to do with the Tournament. If you do, send them one chapter at a time, with the title of the chapter and the page on which it starts in the subject line. I will continue on with the story without the tournament for now, but after I read the chapters sent to me, I may change a few things. Before I do though, I will post a question to you all, again, asking you what you want. Ok, so yea. On with the story.

* * *

**Severus' Rooms**

Severus was prepared for the sobbing scream that woke him in the middle of the night. He knew that Harry was going to have a nightmare tonight. Getting up from his place on the couch he moved over to the door to his bedroom and pressed his ear against the door, listening. Inside he could hear loud terrified sobs and mutters. When he opened the door, however, he was not prepared to see large tearful green eyes staring at him with no recognition in them. He slowly made his was to the bed, were Harry was curled up against the headboard, trembling.

"Harry?" The boys' head whipped around franticly at hearing his own name before settling once again on Severus. Harry somehow looked smaller with green eyes. Without knowing how, Severus had gotten used to the cocky red-eyed boy that had intruded upon their lived without a care in the world. "Harry?" He made sure to keep his voice low and gentle, not wanting to scare the boy any more then needed. Large, expressive, green eyes settle on him, looking him up and down.

"W-who are y-you? I-I don't know w-where I am, s-s-sir." At the question, the boy pressed closer to the headboard and put his head down, as if expecting blows.

"My name is Severus. You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in my chambers. Did you have a nightmare?" The boy stared at him, biting his lip for several seconds before nodding his head franticly.

"W-where's Uncle V-Vernon? Does h-he know I'm h-h-here?"

"Your uncle isn't here. He's back at his home. He knows you're here, so don't worry about it." The boy stared at him some more before seeming to come to a decision. Slowly he uncurled from his position and carefully crawled over to Severus, halting about a foot from him and reaching out to touch his chest. Severus made sure to keep his expression kind and to not move.

"I-I had a dream about you. Y-you were talking t-to another boy. W-w-with blond h-hair. H-he stabbed you, here." Harry carefully pressed his hand against the place above Severus' heart then pulled away quickly, as if realizing what he was doing. "A-are you g-going to hurt m-me sir?" Green eye's settled on his face again.

"No Harry, I wont ever hurt you." He reached out, palm up and took Harry small, bony hand in his own, carefully caressing the palm. "Not if I can help it. I swear to you."

"Will y-you hold m-me sir?"

Severus smiled gently and maneuvered them so he was leaning against the headboard and Harry was resting on his chest. He slowly began to run he fingers through Harry's silky black hair as the boy relaxed against him. Eventually, Harry fell asleep, a soft smile on his face. Severus stayed up the rest of the night, watching the boy sleep.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall, Breakfast.

Most of the students had already come to the Hall by the time Severus got there, with this new, green-eyed Harry in tow. Harry Had refused to let go of him all morning, which led to some embarrassing situations. Severus wasn't sure how Harry was going to react to the Great hall, but Dumbledore had told the house elf's to stop bringing breakfast to Severus' rooms, so eating there was out of the question.

As he reached the doors, he sighed and pulled Harry closer. The boy had his arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on Severus' chest. Both hands were curled tightly into the robes Severus wore so he wouldn't get lost or left behind. He stopped in front of the open doors, off to the side so no one would see them, yet, and looked down at Harry.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Harry nodded quickly, tightening his hold on Severus' clothes. Severus sighed. This Harry had no idea about anything. He didn't remember going to Hogwarts for the last three years or the adventures he'd had. Harry had no idea who Ron and Hermione were or who Severus was for the matter. Looking at the doors, he took one of Harry's small hand in his own, not caring what people thought. Severus knew Weasly would attack Harry again, despite the warning he'd been given then night before.

He carefully pulled Harry toward the doors to the Hall, knowing something terrible was going to happen as soon as they entered,

No one was really surprised to see Harry and Severus appear together at breakfast the next morning. Since his return, Harry hadn't been seen without either Draco Malfoy or the Potions Master at his side. Today, it was the manner in which Harry arrived that shocked everyone into silence. They were growing used to Harry's haunty walk to the Slytherin table, accompanied by Draco. To see the proud, dangerous young man curls up next to Severus, clearly try to hide from all the eyes staring at him was a shocking sight indeed. Ron Weasly, being the great buffoon that he is, stood up immediately and rounded on Harry.

"So, now you're with him, are you?"

Harry shot one terrified glance at Ron and hid his face in Severus' robes.

"You know, I don't believe what you said last night, about being able to feed from anyone just 'cause you're a fledgling. I think you're lying." Ron sneered and opened his mouth again but was interrupted by Harry's shriek.

"GO AWAY!" Harry had pulled away from Severus, an angry red glint in his dark green eyes and was staring at Ron with hatred in his eyes. "JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" With that he made an angry swipe with his hand and Ron Weasly disappeared, a look of shock still on his face. After that, Harry's eye rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor in a dead faint. Severus caught him and gently lifted him. With a sigh he started to make his way to the infirmary, Draco joining him with a dark look at Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Infirmary

After Madame Pomfry had made her checks on Harry and assured Severus and Draco that Harry had simply passed out because he had used too much magic, Severus and Draco sat on either side of the boys bed, watching him sleep and having a very important conversation. Classes had been canceled for the day, seeing as all the teachers were going to see if they could find Ron. Or at least find out what had happened to him. Severus knew that Dumbledore was going to appear any minute and start interrogating them or force Harry to wake up so he could interrogate him instead.

Before either could happen however, Harry started to stir. After a few minutes he opened vivid green eyes and stared up into Severus' face. Draco moved to brush a lock of hair out of his face and Harry jumped up, curling against Severus, staring at Draco with wide eyes.

"S-Sever's. That-that's him. H-he stabbed you. I-I think." Harry was looking closely at Draco, who'd stopped moving and was looking into Harry's eyes. Harry glanced back at Severus and moved closer to Draco, a hand still clutching Severus' robes. Harry reached out and carefully started tracing Draco's features, trailing fingers gently over eyebrows and down towards his lips. Harry had a look of wonder in his face as he touch Draco's gently pointed nose. After a second Draco's ears caught his attention and he gasped, a look of wonder on his face. Harry reached over and trailed fingers along Draco's elongated, pointy ear, much like he had the first time he'd seen them.

"Oh, wow." Harry words were a soft breath. "Your not him." He looked deeply into Draco's silvery eyes, brushing his fingers through Draco's hair. "You could never be him." Then Harry smiled, a soft look of adoration falling over his face. His green eye sparkled and lighten to a softer shade of green as he uncurled his fist from Severus' robes and curled up against Draco, a soft purring coming from him and he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Draco looked down at the small boy curled against him, a soft smile on both of their faces.

"Severus, this isn't the boy that's been staying in your rooms the last few nights, is he?" He looked at Severus as he unconsciously ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Severus shook his head no as he watched the two.

"What just happened, Sev? What was he saying about stabbing you?"

"Last night, he woke up screaming and told me he had a dream about a blond man stabbing me in the heart. I think he was dreaming of your father. I honestly have no idea what just happened, but I think he trusts you now. Draco, this isn't any of the other Harry Potters we know. I think…I think Harry Potter has more then one personality."

"How so?" Draco looked confused as he stared down at the small boy in his arms.

"Well, I think there's the boy we've known for the last three years. Then there's this new, dark vampire Harry. And now there's this…young child like Harry. I think Harry locked away his younger self in hope of protecting him from the world at large and his uncle. He doesn't have any recollection of who I am or ever going to Hogwarts. When he first woke up, he was asking about his uncle. Draco, I have no idea how many there are. What if we never find the true Harry ever again?"

"If we don't, dear boys, then we'll just have to put up with the ones we do find. Each one will need a name of course." Albus Dumbledore had arrived. He looked more tired and drawn then Draco or Severus had ever seen him as he gazed down at the small bundle in Draco's arms. Dumbledore waved his hand and a chair appeared out of nowhere at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Sir…how do we give them names?"

"We don't, Mister Malfoy. Usually when a person forms multiple personalities, they come with their own names and abilities. We will find this ones name in time, as well as the boy that showed up for school. We will deal the others as they show up." Severus watched the Headmaster as he spoke with Draco. He could see the agony of the realization as to what he'd done to the boy weighing heavily on Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them both and smiled. "Why don't you get him to his dorm and let him rest. He looks like he needs it." The Headmaster stood up and with a wave of a hand; the chair disappeared as suddenly as it had shown up. With a small bow, Dumbledore left the Ward.

Draco looked down at Harry (1) and started to move so he could stand and pick him up. The second he did, Harry's eyes flew open.

"Jason. Call me Jason. No one else has asked me my name before. They usually just call me Harry." Jason looked up at Draco and smiled again. "You smell good." With that he got up and waited for the other two to join him as he walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Ok, so yea. I'm not sure where this came from, but I hope you like it. 

To my reviewers. Thank you for not giving up on me. I know I can be impossible at times.

Chapter 5 reviews.

**Sliver of Melody- **Thank you. **SolitaryPoison-** Lol. Thanks. **Letifer- **Yea, I know that Ron is overboard, but I don't care. I don't like him anyways, that's why I sent him away. **Cedric Kitoku Thanatos- **Thanks. **Katie-** Aww, thanks. That means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **Inuyasha0001- **I dunno if he's going to join Moldy shorts. As for Gred and Feorge, I have plans for them. So yea. I'm trying to think of a way for him to meet Voldemort cause I don't think I'm going to go with the tournament. **Oracle-** Thanks. **Iamwednesday13- **Lol, well, there you go. More snuggles. I'm not sure about the detail though. It's ok that you're deprived, I am too. We can be deprived together. **Paula- **Thanks, but can you only leave one review next time? It kinda messed with my count. Not that I don't mind it being higher at all. Hehehe. Thanks a ton. **Bill Ferny- **Thanks. I hope I do too.

Chapter 6 reviews.

**Rabid Reader 2- **This chapter is dedicated to you. If you hadn't left you're…maddening review, I wouldn't have written it. Thank you. **SolitaryPoison- **Wooden spoon? Surely you jest. Kitchen utensils don't scare me. MWaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Cassiopeia Potter- **I've been banned from the library on account of my losing several books and owing them a lot of $$. None of my friends own the book either. Yea, it's lame. I know. I hope you enjoyed this. **Heather- **Something will happen to Vernon Dursley, but it wont be dog poop. You'll find out what happened to Harry as soon as I do. Trust me. **Rayz87- **Sorry. Here you go. **Dreamless**- I didn't get the address, but am pushing on anyways. Thanks a ton. **Joshie- **Thank you. You're so sweet. I'm glad you liked it. **Susan Potter-** Well, here you are. More.

Thank you all so much. **flushes pink** I never would have written this chapter if you hadnt reveiwed. Thank you.


	7. Chapter The Seventh

**IMPORTANT**: Ok, so I changed chapter six. Read that before you read this, unless you already have. Enjoy.

* * *

Over the next week, Harry slowly started to return to classes. Severus and Dumbledore had worked it out so that Harry was in all of Draco's classes. Severus and Draco quickly got used to being asked for a snuggle whenever they were sitting down or something else. They found out that the personality that came to Hogwarts was named Ronan. Harry's personalities switch throughout the day, each remembering the actions of the other as if a friend had told it to them. 

Jason, while meek, had a certain fire about him. He absolutely adored Draco and was rarely seen away from the other boys' side. Obviously he'd been starved for touch, so at any chance he got once he learned how much Draco loved it, he'd find a way to wiggle under the other boys arm and wrap around him. With Severus he was content to watch the older man as he worked. Severus would often finish a potion he'd been working on to find Jason sitting on a stool in the corner of his lab watching him, and small smile on his face. While Jason slept fine in the Slytherin boys' dormitories (he felt safe there, seeing as there were only two people to a room in Slytherin), he was often found sleeping in Severus' chambers, seeing as he slept better there.

Ronan was Jason's complete opposite. He too had been starved for touch, but to such an extent that he wouldn't let anyone touch him. Where Jason was soft and caring, Ronan was hard and rough. While Jason was completely enamored of Draco, Ronan was obsessed with Severus. He would help the older man make potions, doing simple things such as preparing ingredients, stirring or fetching book or more of an ingredient. Severus found that while his personality was volatile, he was helpful and smart.

At the end of the week, a problem presented itself in the most unfortunate form of Lord Voldemort.

**

* * *

**

Severus' Rooms

Severus was sitting on the couch, Draco next to him and Jason curled in up Draco's lap, his feet resting casually in Severus' lap. They were talking quietly about something the boys had learned in DADA that day when Severus' arm suddenly started to burn. Voldemort was calling. He looked at Draco and Jason.

"Draco, take Jason back to the dorms, make sure he stays there all night. I'll see you both tomorrow." He stood and turned to leave, but suddenly Ronan (1) was standing in front of him, a look of determination on his face.

"Take me too him. I want to meet him again. I don't trust Dumbledore, but it's not like me and him have had the chance to talk the last three years, seeing as every time we meet he tries to kill me. Please, Severus. I need to do this." Severus knew that if he left the boy here, he would find a way to follow him. He sighed deeply and nodded, turning to Draco.

"I know, I know, get back to the dorm and stay there, we'll see you tomorrow." Draco stood and straightened the pillows on the couch before going to Ronan and cupping his cheek. "Be careful my friend. I don't want to lose you before I truly get to know you." He smiled gently and walked to the picture, leaving them in silence. Severus sighed, starting towards the portrait himself.

"Lets get this over with, follow me. Don't speak unless he speaks to you. If he tried to harm you in any way, get out of there. His wards are exactly like Hogwarts so you should be able to apperate just fine. Ok?" Ronan nodded silently, following behind Severus. Hideout

* * *

**AN**: Hehehe, yea I know, I shouldn't interrupt the story, but I can if I want to. So there. In my story, which is very AU I'm noticing, Voldemort found a way back other then the Tournament. He has a body and everything. And he looks nothing like the description on the book. He looks kind of looks like an older version of Tom Riddle, but his eyes are red and he's appears about…22-24 ish. And his hair goes down to his shoulder blades.

**

* * *

**

Voldemorts Lair

When Severus entered the main chamber of his Lords hide out, he was glad to see that there were others missing. Voldemort was sitting in his chair, which was situated in a small dais near the wall directly across from the door. Currently, he was reading a book, not paying attention. He would know when to start. Severus situated himself and Ronan near Voldemorts left, near the wall and knelt on one knee, his head bowed. Ronan followed his example. A few minutes later, the doors burst open to revel Lucius Malfoy, a smirk firmly in place. Contrary to popular belief, they did not wear masks to their meetings, only on raids or when they didn't want to be recognized.

Severus watched as Lucius made his way the their Lords feet, then knelt down and pressed a reverent kiss to the mans robe. Lucius did not rise but raised his head to look into Voldemorts face, a look of glee on his own.

"My Lord, I have most pleasant news for you. It seems Harry Potter has turned to the dark side. He is a vampire My Lord. Dumbledore sent him to his filthy muggle relations over the summer and the boy was sold as a slave. He got turned shortly thereafter and now has no trust in Dumbledore whatsoever." Lucius bowed low again, but kept his head down this time. Voldemort pulled his attention away from his book and looked down at the man all but groveling at his feet. This man was no Malfoy, but he had important connections.

"And how did you come across this…information, Lucius?"

"Because, I told the whole school when I arrived late." Before Severus could stop him, Ronan stood up and looked directly at Lord Voldemort.

"Come here. I'm afraid I don't know your name, little vampire."

Ronan made his way through the kneeling Death Eaters and stood in front of Voldemort, bowing low before putting his attention back on Voldemort.

"Many know me as Harry Potter, sir. But you can call me Ronan." There was on odd smirk on his face as he said this. Several Death Eaters stood and went to pull out their wands, but Voldemort waved his hand at them to stop and wait.

"Really now…Ronan. Who did you come with? Why are you here? Surely the Great and Pure Harry potter would never share the same air as myself willingly?"

"I came with Severus. I am here because I want to learn. The old Coot won't give me the knowledge I desire and I know I can get it from you. And I am not Harry. Merely and faction of him."

"Severus, come here. Did this boy really come here with you?"

Severus made his way to his Lord and knelt low. "Yes, My Lord. He accompanied from Hogwarts." Voldemort was looking at Ronan carefully.

"Come closer Little Vampire. I will not hurt you, badly." Ronan made his way closer to Voldemort, stepping up on the dais when Voldemort gestured him to. (**AN**: Voldemort is WAY to long to type every few words, so I'm just going to call him Tom for now.) "Show me your fangs Little One. I wish to see how far along they are." Ronan opened his mouth and extended his slender, pure white fangs. Tm carefully ran his thumb over one, accidentally nicking his finger on the tip but before he could pull away, Ronan's lips closed around the finger and his smooth tongue lapped carefully at the blood. Tom smirked and carefully pulled his hand away. "Everyone but Severus leave. We will conduct our meeting at a later date. Everyone cleared out and in a few minutes it was just Severus, Ronan and Tom.

"Are you hungry Little One?" Ronan nodded, his eyes on Tom's neck. "Will you join me?" Ronan looked him in the eye.

"As an equal, no less." Tom looked shocked then smirked and nodded his head, smirking. "No one must know though."

"Of course not Little One. Would like to drink from me? You must be famished." Ronan nodded eagerly and at Toms' nod climbed into the older mans lap and situated himself so his was straddling his hips. Tom titled his head to the side and Ronan lent over, carefully licking at the vein. After a few licks he carefully extended his fangs and sunk them into the vein, sucking gently. Tom's hand curled into Ronan's thick, long hair and he moaned softly.

"Oh yes Little One, you will be a good leader, the best."

* * *

Er…um, yea. I hope you liked this. I'm really have NO idea were drinking Toms blood came from, but its there. Um, I hope you enjoyed this, and that you know what's going on.


	8. Chapter The Eigth

The next few months passed quickly. Harry, Draco and Severus settled into a sort of routine. Jason would accompany Draco to breakfast and their morning classes. After lunch, Ronan would take over and proceed to attend the afternoon classes while terrorizing those around him. Both were brilliant, but Severus and Draco were worried. Where was The-Boy-Who lived to be annoying? They knew he was in there, along with at least one other personality. They found that after too much sugar, Jason had a hard time keeping his mouth shut and had asked him about any other personalities. While they didn't know the last ones name or what he was like, they found out that the true Harry, the one they were looking for hadn't shown himself to someone in years.

Life went on. People still searched for Ron Weasley, but no one found him. His mother was in hysterics over it, but didn't show it. The twins had confided in Ronan that they were glad Jason had sent 'The Great Git' away. Ronan continued to see Tom, most of the time once Ronan arrived, Tom would send everyone away for the night and give Severus a room to stay in. A few hours after, Ronan would show up at his door tired but happy. It wasn't until a week before Christmas that another fraction of Harry's personality showed himself in the most unusual of ways.

* * *

Severus woke and paused, thinking. Why was he awake? There was nothing he had to do…then he heard it. A rustling coming from what sounded like his lab. He looked to the bed next to him and found Jason gone. He sighed and got up, intending to reprimand the boy for using his lab without supervision. Pushing open the door, he was once again surprised at what he saw. 

Standing in front of a softly simmering cauldron was Harry Potter, but this person looked nothing any of the others. His hair swept down to the floor in thousands, if not millions, of tiny intricate braids and knots. The robes he wore were of the finest quality, but they weren't in a style that Severus had ever seen before. The sleeves were pulled back from his hands with soft, thin white rope while they draped down to the floor. The rest of the robes were sort of like an old fashioned kimono, but altered to be more fitting. A skintight black shirt protected his slim neck and arms while a thin length of leather pulled his hair away from his face. The robes were a soft green colour that made his hair appear to have a green shine to it. But what shocked Severus the most were his eyes, they weren't bloody red or soft emerald green, they were a most shocking amber, unlike any shade Severus had ever seen. At the soft gasp that escaped Severus before he could stop it the young man turned around and with a soft smile dropped into a deep graceful bow.

"My Lord Severus. I hope we find you in good health this evening." His voice slid over Severus' senses like cool silk, perfectly controlled and level. Severus could tell that this personality was no boy, no matter what its physical body said or looked like.

"Yes, though I am a bit tired. Forgive me if I am being rude, but…who are you? And what are you doing with my lab at this hour?" The man in front of him chuckled slightly and looked him in the eye.

"I am Hasan. Harry has sent me to watch over you and the young Master Malfoy, seeing as he doesn't like how fast Ronan and Jason have come to trust you two. I am in your lab testing a potion that I haven been dieing to try ever since Master set foot into your classroom. I hope I am not the reason you awoke."

"Wait, why…. why are you calling me…and Master…What's going on?" Severus was hopelessly lost, all from a few sentences from Hasan. Hasan, seeing the look of confusion on Severus' face, glided over and gently took the older mans wrist in his hand, guiding him back to his bed and pulling off the dressing gown he'd thrown on.

"Go back to bed, Lord Severus. I will be here in the morning to answer any questions you and the young master have." He gently pushed the man back down into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, a soft smile on his lips. After running a fine boned hand through Severus' hair, he bowed low again and disappeared through the door to the lab. Despite the mans wishes, it was nearly impossible for Severus to fall back asleep that night. After a few hours of pretending he wasn't thinking of the ethereal beauty occupying his lab, he feel back asleep.

* * *

The next morning was odd to say in the least. When Severus had woken to find his bed empty of Jason using him as a pillow or of Ronan glaring at him because the house elves wouldn't bring any food, his heart had stopped for a fleeting second. Then his strange late night visitor came flooding back to him. He sighed and decided before he barged into his lab and demanded answers from Hasan, he would at least clean himself and put some real clothes on.

After a quick shower, Severus got dressed and carefully made his way to the lab, only to find Hasan gone. After several seconds of though, he went to the living room to find the man sitting on the ground in front of a fire, breakfast and Draco waiting for Severus on the table. He sat down and Draco sent him a dark look.

"What the bloody hell is going on? I was woken up this morning by one of the most persistent house elves I've ever met, only to be brought here and ignored by…who ever this is."

"Draco, I don't know what's going on. I was told that in the morning Hasan would answer any questions we have as honestly as he can."

"Hasan?"

"The man that's been ignoring you, now eat. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can get some answers."

In record time, both Draco and Severus were finished and Hasan was joining them at the table without being told to do so.

"Good morning Lord Severus, Young Master Malfoy. I suppose you both have many questions. I will answer what I can to the best of my ability. If Master Harry deems the question unsuitable, we will forget it and move on. Are the terms agreeable to you?" At their nods he smiled and nodded to Draco, waiting for the first question.

"How many personalities are there? We got from Jason that there is him, Ronan, Harry and at least two others." Hasan smiles slightly.

"There are seven in all. Lord Harry was the first. Soon after being dropped at the Dursley's Jason was created to preserve Harry's innocence, then Ronan to provide protection from bullies. A year before Harry came to Hogwarts James, the person you two know as Harry Potter, was created. I was created to take the part of a guide. Upon our first meeting with Voldemort The One Who Is was born. We do not speak of him and Harry has kept him… under control ever since, fearing the destruction he could cause if he were to be set free. Sometime between first and second year Armonk was born. He is more animal that anything and has only been aloud out once." Hasan looked at the tabletop then back up at the shocked faces of Severus and Draco. Draco glanced at Severus before asking his next question.

"How are you able to change your appearances as each personality takes control, I've never heard of that in anyone?"

"We believe it is partly because of the vampiric nature and partly because of Lord Harry's inherent magical power. Before we were bitten, we could not change our appearance other then the colour of our eyes." Hasan glanced at Severus before looking to the tabletop again, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. The older man leaned forward slightly.

"How were each of you created?" Severus wasn't prepared for the intensity of Hasan's gaze as he answered the question.

"In Lord Harry's most desperate moments of need, no one was there to guide him and offer him the comfort or protection he needed, so as the need arrived he created someone else to help him, to keep him and his others safe and happy in their own way. Jason lets Harry have a child hood. Ronan give Harry protection from those who wish to hurt him. He allows Harry to break rules without remorse when he needs to. James gives Harry someone to hide behind, someone Harry knows everyone will like and adore. He is the epitome of a Gryfindor.

"I was created to know everything Harry did not, to guide him in the right path, even if it is not the one that Dumbledore has planned for my master. I am the planner and scholar of the seven of us, second only to Lord Harry himself. The One Who Is, even though he is most destructive and bad for the rest of us, allows Harry to feel anger and fury without being overrun by it. Armonk worries only about the most basic of things, prey, food, sex and sleep. We all help Harry keep his sanity and happiness, even if those outside of us don't understand and seek to label our master crazy and unstable."

"Why would Harry need to protect his innocence?" There was a glint in Severus' eye that gave away his fear of knowing why Harry would need to protect his innocence. Hasan closed his eyes and relaxed slightly, his breathing deep and even. Draco glanced at Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Harry does not wish you to know that information and politely requests that you keep your nose out of his childhood, seeing as none of the answers you seek are there. He also apologized for Ronan's advances on both of you." Hasan's eyes opened again and he looked at both of them, expectant. Draco glanced at his godfather, then at Hasan before asking his next question.

"Can we speak with Harry, face to face?" Hasan's eyes closed again, but this time he had a small frown on his face as he spoke with Harry. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes.

"Lord Harry has given you ten minutes in which you may converse with him. I ask that you do not make any sudden movements and to be glad he has responded to you at all. You are privileged to meet him at all. I am warning because he has not been out in nearly five years and is far more dangerous then both Ronan and The One Who Is combined, even though he has restraint they do not. Do you understand?" At both Severus' and Draco's nod, he closed his eyes again, breathing deep and even. Both men watch with baited breath as the physical transformation took place. Ronan and Jason looked exactly alike, aside from their eyes, so neither man knew what to expect as they watched.

The facial structure slowly changed, his cheekbones becoming more angular and sharp and his eyebrows gaining more of a point at the arch. His lips thinned slightly, but lost none of their colour. Instead of the slightly square chin he'd had before, he now had a slightly pointy one, increasing his now more elfin feature. His hair changed slightly, becoming blacker, like the smooth silkiness that was between the stars in the night sky and short, but it still held the braids and was pulled away from his face.

After several minutes, Harry let out a breath and slowly opened his eyes. Neither Draco nor Severus was prepared for the inky blackness they saw. Harry smirked slightly and ran long, slightly bony, fingers through his hair.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

* * *

YAY! Chapter 8 is DONE, finally. I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions to ask Harry, I'll see if I can answer them next chapter. I'm so sorry for the exceedingly long wait and I hope that this makes up for it. Thank you all so much to my lovely reviewers, I don't really have time to answer all of them right now, but I hope this is good enough for you. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the wait. Ann aditional note, Severus is not Harry's father. As kinky as that would be and however much I love that story line, its not happening. I hope you enjoyed this. 


End file.
